


Maybes and Should Haves

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney misses Carson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybes and Should Haves

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Maybes and Should Haves  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Stargate Atlantis   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Rodney Mckay  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Rodney misses Carson.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

Bright sunlight peeked through the clouds as Rodney stepped onto the pier. This was the first place he had come to after he’d lost Carson. And he always came back when he couldn’t take the pain of missing his best friend any longer. 

As he came to a stop at the very edge memories slammed into him and with it an intense longing of something he’d had and something he desperately missed washed over him. 

Maybe he should’ve.... Tears filled his eyes as Rodney quickly stopped himself before he could finish that thought. It was too late for should haves.


End file.
